Fink Manufacturing
Fink Manufacturing is a major business in Columbia, owned by Jeremiah Fink. It is located in a company town with buildings that feature large towers, elaborate clocks, lavish interiors and advanced mechanisms. It is the largest business in the city, manufacturing everything from vending machines to household goods, and even bottling and marketing Vigors produced by smaller businesses. History Fink Manufacturing is the largest production business in Columbia; in fact, the corporation held a monopoly over most enterprises in the city. The corporation was involved in everything from large business ventures such as Vigor production to small undertakings such as assembling Voxophones and fireworks. The company is run by a man named Jeremiah Fink who came to prominence in 1893. He leased hundreds of black prisoners, mainly from Georgia, among whom was Daisy Fitzroy, who would go on to lead the Vox Populi in revolt and personally kill Jeremiah Fink. With the acquisition of a large supply of laborers, Fink Manufacturing rose to be a financial superpower in the city of Columbia, producing many weapons for arms companies and for the Founders' military and police. Layout Fink Manufacturing encompasses an entire district, made up of Finkton — the small town in which Fink's employees shop or otherwise conduct business — the Finkton Wharf Shipping Dock, and Shantytown where Fink's employees live. The district is very functional, as it has its own shipping dock, Zeppelins, and a large clock for displaying how the employee's day is divided (work, leisure, etc). The Fink MFG name is often shown multiple times throughout Finkton in bright blue lights and there are several large, gold statues of Fink himself. In the center of Fink Manufacturing, there is a large display which has a list of jobs being auctioned off to workers. The workers bid on the jobs, offering time to complete them, with the assignment going to the worker who bids to do so the fastest. Company Culture Fink Manufacturing reflects the dramatic capitalist culture of the Industrial Revolution, valuing production and profit over the well-being of workers. Pro-business propaganda features prominently throughout all of Finkton, promoting productivity and targeting issues related to workers' vacations, breaks, sick days, and injury compensation. Workers at Fink Manufacturing are heavily oppressed by Fink's harsh conditions, working long days for tokens good only at the Fink Company Store (a reference to a typical business practice of the era). Anything benefiting the workers of Fink MFG rather than Fink himself is rejected and dismissed. Social upheaval among Fink's employees and the inhabitants of Columbia's Shantytown gave rise to the Vox Populi Revolution."Q&A: Ken Levine’s Brave New World of BioShock Infinite" article at Wired.com ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt travels to the Fink Manufacturing district to procure armaments for the Vox Populi, in exchange to get back an airship he stole for escaping Columbia. Booker and Elizabeth visit a gun shop run by a man named Chen Lin, who was covertly manufacturing weapons for the Vox. By the time Booker and Elizabeth arrive, Chen Lin has been kidnapped and taken to the Good Time Club. Once they reach the club, Fink offers Booker a job as his Head of Security, which Booker refuses; Fink then proceeds to send several Heavy Hitters to attack Booker as a way of evaluating his "qualifications." After Booker eliminates these opponents, he and Elizabeth travel down to the basement of the Good Time Club, where they find many jail cells, some of which contain Fink employees. As the two travel deeper, Fink explains his philosophy and compares Booker to a "lion" (a superior to "livestock" such as Fink's workers), and says he shouldn't work with Daisy, who is a "hyena." Reaching the basement of the club, Booker and Elizabeth find that Chen Lin has been murdered for his involvement with the Vox. Elizabeth discovers a Tear that leads to a universe in which Chen Lin is still alive, and the two travel through it. In this new reality, Chen Lin's tools and supplies have been confiscated and taken to the poverty-stricken Shantytown. Booker and Elizabeth travel to the Police Station there to obtain the tools, but realize they have no way to bring back the massive pile of supplies and machines impounded there. Elizabeth opens yet another Tear to a universe where the supplies were never confiscated — in this universe, the Vox Populi already have their weapons, and are staging a revolt at Fink's factories. The Vox Populi fight against Fink security all the way to Fink's office. Daisy Fitzroy kills Fink herself, holding him at gunpoint before shooting him dead. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Though Burial at Sea - Episode 1 takes place in the underwater city of Rapture, supply Tears from Columbia, such as Freight Hooks, have the Fink Manufacturing logo on them. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth goes through a Tear from Rapture and ends up in The First Lady docked in Fink Manufacturing. She soon realizes that this is just mere moments before her alternate self and Booker enter the Area. Gallery Concept Art FinksClockDesignConcept.jpg|''Design concept for Fink's clock.'' FinkClockConcept.jpg|''Concept of Fink's clock in Columbia.'' Signage BSI - FinkMFGFamilyFutureBegins.png|''A poster promoting family dependency on Fink Manufacturing.'' BSI - FinkPosterBrightFutureTall.png|''A poster about jobs in Finkton.'' BSI - FinkPosterBrightFutureWide.png|''The same poster, sideways.'' BSI - FinkPosterEyesForward.png|''Eyes Forward!'' BSI - FinkPosterJerEyesForward.png BSI - FinkPosterNoJobsToday.png|''No jobs today.'' BSI - FinkPosterJerSafety.png BSI - FinkPosterKillTimeColumbia.png|''Poster about work hours.'' BSI - FinkPosterOrangeAtFink.png|''An orange every night.'' BSI - FinkPosterWatchClock.png|''A poster about stolen jobs.'' BSI - FinkPosterAutomobile.png|''Another poster promoting family dependency.'' BSI - FinkAgainstShepard.png|''What's on Fink's schedule.'' In-Game Af80cq7CQAEi6Rz.jpg-large.jpeg|''One of several statues of Fink himself.'' HandymanHeartFink.png|''A specialized Handyman fighting Booker DeWitt near their building.'' bioshock-infinite-vid.jpg|''Booker battling the Handyman in Fink Manufacturing.'' Gfhsrthusrt.jpg|''Fink's view of workers.'' 2013-06-16_00004.jpg|''A vending machines conveyor.'' BIUndertowFactory.png|''A Vigors conveyor.'' Fink MFG Are You A Time Thief Billboard.png|''Are you a time thief?'' Finktonfactory3.jpg|''Fink's office, after the Vox revolution.'' Bis4.jpg|''The Autobody workshop.'' References de:Fink Manufacturing es:Fink Manufacturing Category:Columbia Businesses Category:The Founders Party Category:Vox Populi